powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty Zonnette
is a member of the Bowzock gang. She often uses her feminine wiles and manipulative skills, and Gynamo's crush on her, for her own selfish pleasures. Zonnette drives a pink convertible called the Zonnecar. Biography Zonnette instigated the events of Carranger by choosing for the destruction of Earth by the Bowzock after the annihilation of planet Hazard, wishing to see it explode like "a firework in space". It was this action that ultimately lead a Hazardian survivor, Dapp, to find the five who would become the Carranger after sneaking onto their spacecraft. She fell madly in love with Red Racer at first sight after seeing him in action on a mission to Earth, but she was calling Kyosuke who is Red Racer's true form "A monkey-faced civilian" because she believed that Carrangers to whom they transformed was their true forms. Weirdly, though, she did find some interest in other men without a mask, in particular Goro Hoshino (OhRed of the Ohranger). Kyosuke pines for Zonnette and does whatever it takes to win her heart as himself instead of as Red Racer, even facing down a Gorotsuki in civilian form and defeating it with a sword without transforming to prove he is more than a "monkey man" to her. Though mostly on the side of the Bowzock, she is rather distrusting and forced against her will to work alongside those associated or brought in by Gynamo. Though she never really was on the side of Instructor Ritchihiker, she was forced out by him alongside Gynamo after he takes over the Bowzock (possibly for rejecting his courtship) and only returns after the Carrangers kill him. Later, she feels similar misgivings towards their "associate", Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus, to the point that she manipulates one of his mechs which attack the Carrangers themselves just to deliver them a warning about him "aiming for their power". (not revealing he was after Hazardian Dapp) Her true identity is that of Vanity Mirror Fanbelt (バニティーミラー・ファンベルト, Banitī Mirā Fanberuto), the elder of the princesses of Planet Fanbelt and big sister to Radietta. After finding out from Radietta that Exhaus is targeting Fanbelt as well for the Universal Highway Project, she decides to give up her Zonnette identity to return home and protect her planet from possible destruction. She does return to Earth ultimately after Gynamo and the other Bowzock are tossed aside by Exhaus, convincing them to ally with the Carrangers to take down the true menace. It is her assistance that finally allows Gynamo to do what he needs to take down the space tyrant, including letting the Carrangers use the Baribarian to strike Exhaus and ultimately use bad imo-youkan to shrink him to a manageable size. By the end, she has returned to her home planet for an arranged marriage, though she turns them all down since she still has Kyosuke in her heart. Zonnette Arsenal * Zonnette's Sword * Sky Gigune (temporary) Costume Changes Zonnette can change between her "Zonnette Outfit" and "Vanity Mirror Outfit" by invoking the names of three types of pasta (ravioli, kishimen, linguini). Gallery zonnetteskygigyoon.PNG|Zonnette piloting Sky Gigyoon. zonnettesword.jpeg|Zonnette's sword in episode 45 Notes *Another female villain, Insarn, would later fall in love with Kyosuke, much like Zonnette did (even though Insarn's affection mirrored that which Zonnette felt for his Red Racer persona). **Unlike Insarn, Zonette survives the series and turns good. *Zonnette and Lila (Timeranger) are two of four villainesses to not be killed by a Ranger in a 1990's Super Sentai ''series run, alongside with Witch Bandora and Lamie (Zyuranger). She is also the only one that turned good since Maria until the appearance of Jannu in Abaranger. *Throughout the series, Zonnette fought the Carranger twice, neither times on her own will. Appearances See Also Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Space Bosozoku Bowzock Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Sentai Family Members